seastoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Exile005
Hey folks! My name is Tycho aslo know as Exile005 in minecraft. I am one of the two founders of Sea Story. My work As one of the founders i do about everything on the server. But i focus mainly on Programming. Until now i programmed all the quests and most of the npcs. I made among others the Tutorial and the Spawn. Ill go into every project seperetly after this general talk. I installed all the plugins and manage the server files. I also made most of the wikia. More info soon! Talinos Talinos is the town i made by myself. Its one of my main projects. I wanted to build a town/city thats in a mountain and tree's. I found a nice place for it. It looks quite small from the outside but inside its big :D. The name is made up by Auke (Vortimaster). I am still working hard on it cause there is still al lot to fill. More info and pictures soon! Event Island more info soon! Tutorial more info soon! Things i can do on the server Everything!! Yea but i am using all plugins so if the server is up and you have questions about anything you can always ask me. For as far as the server is build now i know about everything. Outside Minecraft Gaming Beside minecraft i play a lot of other games. I usualy play a game some time and go to antother and back and so forth. Games i always play again are: Minecraft, Grand chase and CoD. There a lot more games i play but those are the games i always fall back on. Steam You can find me at steam under the username Reiger2 and nickname Yangzhoui. I dont accept random invites so if you want to add me have a good reason to. At the moment The games i play atm are Minecraft, Tribes Ascent, APB and some TF2. List last updated 20-7-2012. if you want to add me in one of these games just send me a pm. Anime!! Anime is just epic. Ill give you a list of good animes in my opinion. A anime that is a must seen if you like anime: *Code Geass Other animes i like are: *Fairy Tail (ongoing magic) *Mushishi (relaxing and philosophy) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (fight) *Trigun (fun and fight and old) *Cowboy Bebob (fun and fight and old) *Avatar the last Airbender (little kidey still good) *Sword art Online (ongoing virtual world) *Natsume Yuujinchou (relaxing) There is also an anime i realy like but you have to like ecchiness to like this anime. its called To Love-ru. Its just to epic. I recommend you if you are gonna watch To love-ru watch the anime and after that read the manga. You may ask why but thats because the manga is much better then the anime and you have a new story with the same characters. The manga is still on going as To love-ru darkness. Other ecchi anime i like are: *Amaenaideyo (just fun) *Highschool of the dead (zombie survival) *Ikkitousen (streetfight) : And my minecraft ingame skin is from mushishi. its Ginko the main character. Youtube You can find me on youtube under the username Edjeee001 . I got quite some videos online with a total views of over 110000!. When the server gets a Promo video it will probably on this account. Social media I am not gonna give my facebook or twitter away. I dont like anyone to random add me or something like that. If you want it so badly you can probably find it with all the info you have from above. And yes i got twitter but you are not getting that either. like i said if you want it so badly you can find it without me posting the link here ;). Usernames Usernames weher you can find me under are: *Yangzhoui (main) *CaptainTE *Exile005 *Reiger2 Those are my main and if you see one of them its probably me. Real Life : In general I am a 19 years (1993) old male who likes animals and gaming. I am going to do a education for Animal care and Animal behavior. I game a lot in my free time and i like programming too. I live in the Netherlands and still live with my parents.